Gara gara kue COKLAT!
by AuchanVriconella
Summary: New chapter updated,preview lagi yah minna,sankyu nee o / apa jadinya kalau misa dan mello memperebutkan seseorang?bisa jadi perang dunia ktiga neh,,ini semua berawal dari kue coklat!
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic pertamany auchan vriconella~

silakan dibaca nyaa dan jgn lupa previewnya pliss newbie nih,,X3

apa jadinya kalau misa ama mello ketemu dan memperbutkan seseorang??semua ini gara2 kue coklat!!

Nyuukkk dibacaaa~~~ :3

Gara gara kue coklat!!!

* * *

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang berjalan di kerumunan kota,,ia melangkah mengendap2 sambil menenteng sejumlah barang belanjaan di tangannya.

"Asiikkkk !! bisa beli kue coklat edisi terbatas~kyaaa~~ureshii!!" serunya.

Dengan centil ia berlengak lengok di trotoar akihabara bak pramugari,,sukses membuat semua orang melongok padanya..

"Itu amane misa kan!!"

"Iya itu misa2!! wahhh!!!"

"APAA??AMANE MISA??!!TUNGGU!!!"

"gawat..",

(waaah wahh padahal aku sudah menyamar jadi orang lain,,kok masih ketahuan yah,,,seribu langkahhh…KABURRRR!!!) pikir wanita itu.

"Tunggu!!! Tanda tangan pliss!!

"Cium plisss!!!" "Buka bukaaan donk misachannnnn!!!" teriak para fans fans yang mengerumbul di belakangnya sampai ada asap dan debu beterbangan..tak heran klo artis yg dikejarnya langsung lari secepat kuda terbang,,

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! tanganku sudah pegal sejak kemarin menandatangani paper dari para fans.."

secepat kilat aku lari dan belok di persimpangan jalan,,

GEDUBRAK!!!

kotak kue belanjaanku berhamburan di lantai,,

"aw,aww,,,"rintihku kesakitan

"JALAN LIAT-LIAT WOY!!!" seru seseorang yang tadi kutabrak..

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang lurus sebahu dengan tatapan mata yang tajam meliriknya dengan marah.

"aduuh maaf maaf misa tidak sengaja,,ups…" (hampir ketahuan aku artis..)

diliriknya kue coklat yang berhamburan penyok di kotaknya.

"huaaaa kue coklatkuuu,…mana edisi terbatas lagi…"

serunya sambil mengeluarkan air mata sederas niagara falls..

Pemuda yang menabraknya pun terlihat gusar.

Ia melirik kue itu dan secepat kilat mengambilnya,kemudian dibuka dan langsung dilahap kayak ga makan sebulan!!!

"KRAUS KRAUS!! HAPP! HAPP NYAAAM NYAM NYEM!!!!

30 detik kemudian langsung tak bersisa,

misa melongo melihat itu,,

"buset udah ancur gitu dimakan sehh???"

"daripada dibuang mending bwt gw,,gyahahahah!!!" ketawa pemuda itu benar2 mengerikan..anak kecil yang baru lewat langsung muntah-muntah di tempat..

"swt…." kata misa.

"Itu sebagai ganti rugi lu udah nabrak gw,gpp kan?!" cengir pemuda itu.

"ahaha,,iya gpp lagian uda ancur gitu cc.."

"APAAA?!!! CC?????? GW BUKAN CEWEK WOY!!!!"teriaknya

"GW COWOOKK!!!!!!!ArrrgHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ASTAJIMMM HARI INI BERAPA KALI GW DIBILANG CEWE??DIAJAK NGEDATE PULAA!!! YA OLOOO GW OGAH KE JEPANG LAGIIII!!!" teriaknya sambil jedut2in pala ke kaca toko ampe ampir pecah.

"WOYYY KACA TOKO GW LU APAIN ???!!!ITU KACA HARGANYA ! JUTA TAUUkkkk!!!" teriak pemilik toko sambil ngelempar pisau kea rah mereka. maklum itu toko pemotongan kebo.

"WAAaaaaa lariiiiii!!!" kata misa itu sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu.

secepat kilat dan bayangan dan gledek disamber petir (lho?)

mereka kabur ketempat yang aman dari kejaran pisau pemilik toko.

"bahhh apa apaan seh lari segala..tu orang gw dor juga koit.."kata pemuda itu ngos ngosan.

"buset cantik – cantik mainannya gahar amat bu.."

kata misa dalam hati..klo beneran takut digaplok di tempat..wkwkwk

pemuda itu sangat cantik,,misa langsung tertarik padanya..

kulitnya putih,,rambut pirang lurus ga dibonding cuman pake shampoo doank. cantiknyaa!!!bener-bener mirip gw nehhh!! seru misa dlam hati.(HOEKkk)

misa yang sedang bosan jadi ingin berlama lama dengan pemuda menarik ini.

"huh sudah ah gw banyak urusan penting Cao dlu yeee.." kata pemuda itu.

ahhhh tungguu!!," kata misa

aku boleh ikut nda??hehe.."

"Apa???ngapain lu ikut-ikut gw??

abiss,,sebenarnya ak lg kabur dari rumah,,jadi tidak ada tempat untuk pulang,,huuuu,,boleh ya boleh yaa??

dengan tatapan dogi yang memelas misa memohon pada pemuda itu.

"HAH??KABUR??"

"iya kabur…hiks hiks"

"BAGUS!! bagus kok kabur dari rumah!! GOOD JOB!!"

gubrak!!!!!bukannya diomelin malah didukung..wkwkw

"iehhh??jadi boleh??"

"ya yaa ikut tapi ada syaratnya.."

"apa??"

"beliin gw kue coklat yang kayak tadi!!dimana seh tempatnya?"

"iya ntr misa belikan klo sudah mainnya.."seru misa girang.

"oke okee..tapi klo kerumah gw lu jangan kaget ya ntar shok pingsan lagi,…"

"ehh ada apa manknya?"

"liat aja deh ntar" seringai pemuda itu menyeramkan.

continue next chapter

tolong previewnya yahh teman2,,arigatouuu nyaa~~ :3

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

thanks buat yang udh review dan kasi masukan d chapter pertama,,arigatou nee..^o^ silakan dibaca dan direview lagi yah casper eh chapter 2 ini,,XDD

Chapter 2.

_Rumah idaman!!_

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah pemuda pirang yang sedang senang karena ketemu temen main senyum senyum gaje sendiri,pemuda itu meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh. _Orang gila_,pikirnya.

"Ohiya,,lupa memperkenalkan diri,panggil aku misa,,sapa namamu?"

kata wanita itu sambil mempermainkan rambutnya.

"panggil saja mello." kata pemuda itu.

"hah?"

"mello,"

"HAH? melon??" wanita itu membelalakan matanya.

"MELLO!!! M-E-L-L-O!! bukan MELON!!! BUHJUT!!!KUPING DIKOREK!!" teriak mello ke kuping misa yang jaraknya 10 cm doank.

_Ngiiinnggggggggggg!!!_

"AAAaaa kupingku,,!!! iuhh..eeeehh..mello yah..kupikir nama buah,,tapi mirip- mirip makanan sih namanya.." cengir misa,nama yang aneh,pikirnya,wkwkwk.

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah melon..-ehh mello..

rumahnya ada di lantai 90 apartemen Tokyo Babylon.

---I'm Coming~~!—seru pemuda itu,,

siiiingg………

sepi,tidak ada yang menyahut.

"bahh capek –capek gw ke jepang kok ga ada yang sambut sehh??!!nearrr!!?gw bawa temen main nehh.."

"_Sumimasen,,_,_O jyama shimasuu_" kata misa pelan.

mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dalam. Harum semerbak memenuhi ruangan itu. Seperti harum bedak bayi.

Ruangan itu penuh sekali dengan boneka boneka,dari yang kecil sampai besar,mulai dari boneka babi pink sampai boneka Barbie yang kepalanya copot dan berserakan dimana - mana.

"eew..lagi – lagi mainannya tidak dibereskan.." keluh mello.

Di atas sofa terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut putih ikal,tertidur lelap dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna putih polos..gaun itu sedikit tersibak,,memperlihatkan kulit anak itu.(BB 17)

Kulit anak itu putih sekali,seperti bayi yang baru yang kecil dan bibir yang berwarna pink,manis sekali,seperti gulali.

"_Lucu lucu lucu lucu lucu lucu Luuucunyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Teriak misa dalam hati.

"siapa ini?adikmu yah??"

"Yo-a,,"

"Lucu amaattt!!masak kakakny kayak begini adiknya imut begini sih…dunia memang kejam..hiks.." isak misa.

"APAAA KATAMUU??!!"

misa langsung menutup kuping sama penutup kuping yang entah sejak kapan udah dibawa.

"hue..onichan…"

Suara mello yang segede bagong itu bikin anak kecil itu terbangun.

"eeehhh,,near sayanggg udah banguun,,sini.. " kata mello langsung sumringah lebar - lebar. Sungguh, senyumnya benar - benar tidak enak dilihat.*Ditimpuk mello*

"_SWT…dia yang bangunin juga_.."pikir misa dalam hati.

Anak kecil itu merangut ke cicinya..- ehh kakak laki-lakinya..

_Hopla!_,diendonglah anak itu di pelukannya. Mello pun mencium – cium anak itu,-dengan penuh nafsu-

"uuhh,,onichan bau!!"

"Huaaa,,misa juga mau endong!!!" kata misa ga mau kalah.

"Sini sini sama cici,,jangan ama yang itu,,galak loh,," kata misa.

"BAGH!! Gw kokonya tauk!!" teriak mello.

Anak itu pun merangsek turun dari pelukan kokonya yang mesum. -dihajar fans mello-

Anak itu membulatkan matanya yang hitam

"Wahh,,sepertinya aku pernah liat cici entah dimana.." kata anak itu..

"Hihihi,,masak sihh,,

Dipeluklah anak kecil berambut putih itu kedalam pangkuannya,

_Kawaiiiii,,lebih kawaii dari aku,gawat!,bisa jadi artis saingan di masa depan nih,_pikir misa.

"Namanyaahh siapa dede maniss??"

"uhm..Near…"

"ehh,,namanya lucuuu,,dekat yahh..dekat ama siapa??" lirik misa mesum ke pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"hah??" pemuda itu cengo.

pemuda itu bolak balik kesana kemari melihat kulkas,lemari dan meja makan. Sepertinya mencari sesuatu.

"AARGHHH KOK GA ADA PERSEDIAAN COKLAT SAMA SEKALI SIH DISINI!!!"jeritnya..kaca apartement sampai bergetar.

misa dan anak itu hanya bisa melihat dengan cengo.

"dede manis,,umurnya berapa nihh?" " masi 5 tahun yahh.."

"nggak,,"kata anak itu malu - malu.

"jadi?..umurny berapa nih?" misa senyum -senyum nista. entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"delapan….."

"wah delapan? sudah besar rupanya yah,, "misa mencubit -cubit pipi near dengan gemas.

"_Iie..mou 18 sai desuyo.." _

muka anak itu memerah.*_Blushing*._

Misa diam.

3 detik…..

5 detik……

10 detik…..

"UuUuUuuaAaAPpPpaAAAAAAAAAAA???!!!! 18 tahun ??? yang boneng???sekecil dan seimut ini uda 18 tahun?!!!!!OH MAI GOD!!!!!!!!!DUNIA SUDAH TERBALIK!!!"

Jerit misa sambil dibelakangnya ada petir petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. (?)

_Lemot amat nih cewe…_pikir anak itu sambi sweatdrops.

"

Misa shocked.

"oh ya satu lagi,dia itu cowok loh,bukan cewek." kata Mello.

'_Nani???!!!' _COWOK???HAHH?? Secantik ini???!!! GW AJA KALAHHHHH!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Double shocked.

_FATALITY_

DOUBLE K.O

_Teng teng teng!!! "pemenangnya Mello!!!"_

(author dihajar massa gara2 ga nyambung)wkwk.

Misa pun pingsan. (lebay)

"udah gw bilang kan,,jangan shok kalo datang ke tempat gw..HUAHAHAHAHAH"

kata mello penuh tawa kemenangan.

Bruk!

Suara pintu apartemen ditutup.

"_Tadaima….Aku pulang"_

ada seseorang yang datang ke apartemen.

Seorang laki -laki berambut merah pendek. Ditangannya terdapat konsol game _tamagotchi._

_Uahhh!!lagi-lagi cowok manis!!manisnyaaa!!_

Misa langsung bangkit dari pingsannya..(kalo ngeliat cowok _cute _langsung semangat lagi)

"eh?? ada tamu rupanya?"

"Ma…matt!!!" teriak Mello.

"Eh??Mello??"

"Matt.."

"Mello…"

"Matt……."

"Mello……."

Mereka saling bertatap - tatapan.

Misa bingung melihatnya..near yang sudah biasa melihatnya hanya bisa ikutan menonton,sambil bermain_ Barbie_.

Tiba tiba mereka berpelukan,seperti telletubies,,dengan pemandangan bunga - bunga sakura mekar dibelakangnya..

Misa & Near : Sweatdrops.

"Sudah kuduga kamu pasti datang"

"tentu saja.."

"aku…kangen.."

"aku juga…."

mereka kembali berpelukan..seperti tinky winky dan lala..(lho?)

Misa langsung teriak "Apa apaan sih inii!!!!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyadari keberadaan misa. Dilihatnya misa dari atas sampai kebawah,dari ujung rambut sampai ujung pantat (digaplok mello).

"MELLO!!!"RUPANYA SELAMA INI DILUAR JEPANG KAMU PUNYA SELINGKUHAN YAH!!"

"eehh??!!bu-bukannn!!bisa kujelaskan…!!!"

"BUOHONG!!! SUDAH KUDUGA KAMU SELINGKUH!!NGKU AJE!!!"

"KAMU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAI AKU!!!"

teriak pemuda berambut merah yang dia bawa pun dibanting ke lantai._Praak!!_ muncullah telor dinosaurus dari dalamnya. (ditendang matt)

lalu dia pergi keluar sambil mengeluarkan air mata,lari dari pelukan mello.(lebay!!)

Misa dan Near :Sweatdrops.

"TU-TUNGGU!!MATTT!!TUNGGU!!AKU BISA JELASKAN!!" Mello pun mengejar lelaki itu,

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**To be Continued………**_

apakah dia berhasil menjelaskan pada lelaki itu tentang hal sebenarnya?

siapakah lelaki itu?

dan bagaimana kelanjutan cerita mereka?

ikuti chapter berikutnya yahh!! ^o^

tolong direpiew juga chap yang ini,.,hehehe,,

arigatou…XDD

V

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V


End file.
